My Gaurdian Angel
by Finnigangirl
Summary: He's always been there for her, but when the tables are turned, and Krillin needs her the most, will Eighteen be there for him (Rated for a tad bit of violence.)


My Guardian Angel

FC: Hey yall, its been a while since I've come out with anything new…I'm revamping all my current stories J so bear with me.

Moe: Like anyone reads your stuff anyway

FC: smacks ; Well anyway I hope you enjoy 

My Guardian Angel

Light drifted into the room, playing upon the floor, dancing in rythm to the ocean lapping upon the shore. She stirred, eyes opening slowly. He was sitll there facing her, mouth slightly agape, his snoring puncturing the morning stillness. A rare smile graced her lips at the sight of his arms wrapped firmly around her. He was always there, always protecting her, guarding her dreams. He gave everything to her, asked for nothing in return. He was gentle, perfect.Flawless...He was hers.

He shifted in his sleep, never breaking his embrace on her, a frown crossed his jovial features, creasing across his face lines of worry standing out clearly. It wasn't often that she saw the small man frown, her smile faded immidately. "Krillin." The soft sound carried about the small room, a hushed murmmer of worry.In answer Krillin bit his lip the depth of his frown increasing. Someone was calling him, but he was too far away to hear.

"Krillin..." He was falling, darkness surrounding him, closing about his head. He fought against it, limbs flailing in effort to keep the light above him in his sight. He pushed foreward a final time, his strength ebbing as he fell downward into the shadow that waited to embrace him.

A groan came unbidden from his lips as he stirred eyes blinking as the sunlight penetrated his sleep. It was raining...Raining? In his room? Krillin sat up quickly gaze scanning the area around him. "Toto I don't think I'm in Kannzas anymore." He muttered dully as the force of his surroundings hit him.

Grass sprawled around him, lush and green.To his right, trees sprung from the carpet of green, pushing upwards, reaching for the sky, growing together in thick clusters, shading the growth of plants and animals below them. To the left mountains, stood proudly against the backdrop of gray velvet that was the sky. The rain continued to fall, thunder boomed...._Krillin_...

He got to his feet. Left, right, one foot, and then the other. A pattern of steps, crushing the grass below his barefeet. It continued to rain, as he pressed forward, splashing upon him rolling down his face. _The heavens are crying _he thought sadly, walking towards the mountains. A city loomed before him, resplendant in all its broken glory. Sky scrapers lay in ruins, cracks tore through the streets, splitting the Earth itself.

A strangled cry tore from his throat, as he fell to his knees, the bodies of those he loved strewn about him. They called to him..._Krillin_... taunting him, beckoning to him. Openly the monk wept, deep inside he knew...oh he knew it was his fault...what had he done? Miserably the tears turned to sobs, wracking his body, tearing his soul. He struggled to his feet staggering farther into the city, it was only then that he realized the clear rain had turned to blood, drenching him, staining him. He pushed foreward, hands gripped at his ankles beckoning him back, he shrugged them off, the air was thinning, cutting off his supply of oxygen. He was nearing the heart of the city. Brokenly he staggered towards it falling, scrambling to his feet again, only to fall back to the ground. _Help me_ the monk moaned mentally climbing foreward on his hands and knees tears streaming down his face mingling with the blood from the rain.

A sharp pain pierced his hands and he groaned aloud falling foreward into the mud hand clutching at what had pierced his skin closing his eyes against the blinding darkness that threatened to engulf him. With much effort he fought to open his eyes gazing brokenly at the thing that had caused him the pain in his hand. A mirror. He peered into it a moan escaping his lips as he saw himself reflected in the glass. A monster, a coward.Eyes, his eyes, glared accusingly at him. And he knew, knew he had failed them when they needed him the most. _No, no, I'm sorry. _

"I'm sorry!" He cried aloud body convulsing. "I'm sorry!" They were comming for him, surrounding him on all sides, pressing foreward. Victims all of them, of his cowardice, he should have saved them, he should have protected them. "I tried!! I tried!!" He moaned clutching his head.Images flashed through his mind, Cell, Freiza. They mocked him, destroyed those he cared about while he looked on helplessly.He had tried so hard, fought with all he had, it had never been enough, he always failed. "No!Please...Please..."

And then he heard it again._"Krillin..." _the voice echoed around his brain, he lifted his head to the darkened sky. There was light. Light, a blinding light, purer than the darkness. It surrounded him lifting him upwards bathing him in a haze of white, washing the blood from his body. _"Krillin..."_ Oh how that voice was familiar. It soothed him comforted him, forgave him, understood.

"_I did all I could, I gave it all I had..."_He sobbed in the light, "_I tried"_

Helplessly Android Eighteen watched her husband writhe in self agony murmmering the same thing over and over again _I Tried...I Tried..._ A single tear fell from her eyes as she shifted her position, wrapping her arms around him, drawing him close to her as he crumpled like a helpless child in her arms. She could say nothing she was at a loss. "Krillin..." She rocked him in her arms, she had never been so sensitive, so caring. She soothed him, held him close,bewlidered she called to him softly "Krillin..."

They began to open, his eyes. They gazed at her fearfully as if afraid she were not real. He choked burring his head into her shoulder. "I tried Eighteen...I tried to help them, I tried to fight.I've failed"

Eighteen sat up slowly bringing Krillin with her. Firmly she lifted his head from her shoulder, "Oh Krillin..." She said softly pressing her lips to his. "You fought...You fought with all you had, you tried...So you don't kill them.You leave that to the Saiyans...But don't think you've failed, Krillin you've rescued so many..." She broke off, "You've saved me."

The monk studied the face of the Android in front of him. She was always so cold, so distant. Not once had he seen such sympathy come from her. It radiated off of her, engulfed him, soothed his heart, brought peace to his troubled mind. Memories fled across his eyes dancing across his vision like the sun on the ocean, he brought his arms around to embrace her, _No Eighteen...No...It is you who have saved me..._

/End/

FC: So what did ya think? A little OOC, but It accomplished what I wanted it too.

Please R&R!


End file.
